Harry Mason
'Harry Mason '''is the main protagonist of the first ''Silent Hill video game. He is Cheryl Mason's father as he goes to Silent Hill to search for her. Silent Hill In Silent Hill, Harry meets many people. He forms a bond with Cybil Bennett, a police officer, and they attempt to find his daughter. However, Cybil doesn't seem to understand Harry when he talks about phenomenal things, such as his dreams of the Otherworld and reality. After exploring Midwich Elementary School, Harry meets Dahlia Gillespie, a priestess of a cult named "the Order", and she often gives clues to help Harry, yet also confuses him in doing so. While exploring the town, Harry often encounters Dahlia's daughter Alessa, although she always disappears before Harry is able to speak to her. In Alchemilla Hospital, Harry meets a doctor named Michael Kaufmann and a young nurse, Lisa Garland, who grows attached to Harry after he meets her. They have conversations about Silent Hill's past and Harry offers to take her with him, but she declines, stating that she doesn't feel she should leave the hospital. Harry, Cybil, and Dahlia meet up in the Resort Area to stop Alessa's plan to unleash hell on the town. In order to do this, they need to use the Flauros to stop Alessa before she places the "Mark of Samael" on the lighthouse and Lakeside Amusement Park. Harry arrives at the lighthouse too late, so he heads over to the amusement park to regroup with Cybil, who has been infected by a parasite. Harry has no choice but to defeat her in battle, and Cybil is ultimately killed in the canon ending. As Dahlia reveals to Harry that the Mark of Samael is actually a sigil that repels against the cult's god, Harry realizes he has been deceived. Harry is then transported to Nowhere, where he reunites with Lisa. Harry retreats against a wall in fear as she approaches him, yearning for solace. In response, Lisa is drenched in her own blood and it is possible she undergoes a transformation similar to a Puppet Nurse but this is uncertain. He locks her in a room alone as she cries, though he feels sympathy for her. With Cheryl and Alessa restored to one being, Dahlia attempts to birth God again during the final showdown. However, Michael Kaufmann arrives with Aglaophotis and uses it on Alessa, expelling a monster known as the Incubus from her, which kills Dahlia using lightning. Harry defeats the Incubus in battle. As the Otherworld crumbles in flames after the monster's defeat, Lisa reappears for a brief moment and kills Kaufmann before he is able to escape, successfully taking her revenge on him. The Incubator (Alessa) gives Harry a baby, a reincarnation of both Cheryl and Alessa, and opens a portal for him to escape. Harry enters the portal and is seen leaving Silent Hill with the newborn baby in his arms. He safely makes it to the highway on the outskirts of the town and stares up at the sky, bewildered at everything that has happened. Silent Hill 3 Silent Hill 3 takes place 17 years after the events of the original Silent Hill, Harry is now 49. When Heater returns home, she discovers her father slumped in a chair, having been brutally murdered by the Missionary under Claudia Wolf's orders. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories In the re-imagining of the first game, Harry's role is the same. However, a plot twist is revealed in the end. It turns out he died from the car crash in the beginning of the game; it has taken place 18 years ago. As soon as he goes to the lighthouse where Cheryl is, it's a clinic by Dr. Kaufmann, and his daughter has been his mysterious patient all along. It turns out Harry is just a manifestation of Cheryl's fantasy trying to deny her father's death. Gallery HarryJodie.png|Harry and Jodie finding baby Cheryl. HarryMason.png|Harry wielding a steel pipe. HarryLisa.png|Harry and Lisa. Motel2.jpg|Harry and Kaufmann. BoatDialog02.png|Harry and Cybil Harryheather.PNG|Harry holding an infant Heather Heatherharry.PNG|Heather mourns Harry. Harryshsm.png|Harry Mason in "Silent Hill: Shattered Memories" Category:Silent Hill Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Horror Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Parents Category:Posthumous Category:Friend of a Villain